


Weather the Storm

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Knotting, M/M, Magic and Science, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery, No mpreg, Omega Chris Giacometti, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Humanity faced almost total extinction at one point.The creation of the sectors changed everything.Now the secondary genders were connected to the environment in a way that someone from the past would see as magic.Alpha’s now could manipulate inert materials, creating something new out of raw materials or destroying. However they could not manipulate something back to what it was before. It was a one way street.Beta’s could take an insect and create something that resembled the tech of yesteryear. The difference was that the ai was the insect because it didn’t die nor did it suffer. It just changed. But it while it would live longer than the insect by itself it was still a living thing and so would eventually die.Omega’s received the most powerful ability. They were tapped into the weather systems of the various sectors and everyone relied on them to control it. But while all could create some effects the weather of a whole sector was too much for any one Omega and so sectors were all controlled by teams.This is the story of how a very unusual Omega and Alpha and their strength together in the face of a deadly threat to all the sectors and the careful dynamic humanity had found...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of an abandoned (and now deleted) fic of mine called Sunshine. I'm rewriting it completely from scratch but intend to continue it this time.

“Yeah I’m already done” Yuuri held the beetle phone Phichit had made him to his ear, he was getting better at making communication devices.

 _“That was quick”_ Phichit answered, _“You’re getting faster”_

“What can I say? It makes me happy. Anyway I’m going to stop by the ice rink and say hi to Yuuko and book some ice time for the two of us later in the week” Yuuri replied, he was getting faster with his weather duties but he wasn’t lying. Controlling the weather for Delta sector was an honor he never took for granted.

 _“Okay, I’ve got to go check on my babies! Bye!”_ Phichit was a good friend. Yuuri said his goodbyes and got lost in thought as he continued his way to Ice Castle.

He was a good friend but he was too eager to travel. Would Yuuri get a new roommate or would it be better to live alone for a bit?

He was so stuck in his head he didn’t notice the problem until he walked right into it.

He had made it to Ice Castle, the local ice rink, and walked right into a mess several Alphas fighting.

They weren’t being subtle about it either, their pheromones flying everywhere. That naturally triggered his Omega hormones to kick into high gear which drew their attention.

The alphas stopped mid fight to turn and look at him.

Yuuri whimpered even as his pheromones responded with the amount of alphas around. He was going to go into reactionary heat soon.

Luckily his omega instincts are meant to protect him. He caught a whiff an alpha nearby. He hadn’t lost control and wasn’t throwing his scent around like the idiots fighting but he was powerful, that much Yuuri could tell.

Trusting his instinct he followed his nose to the few spaces to the right where a tall, silver haired man stood watching Yuuri with wide eyes. Distantly he felt relief that the man in question was young and good looking before he reached out and grabbed the man’s sleeve.

“Alpha” Yuuri whimpered, pressing into his side. He was scared, the group of alphas who’d been fighting were tracking his every move. The man he had chosen took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, moving them to shield Yuuri from the other alphas with his own body.

Yuuri took that as invitation to wrap his arms around the man’s torso, his hands fisting the back of the man’s shirt. He whimpered again as he felt the first trickle of slick escape as his reactionary heat started coming on quickly.

The man he was holding onto growled but Yuuri’s inner omega understood it wasn’t at him, it was to protect him as the man’s arms tightened around him before he started moving Yuuri to the door.

The man smelled so good.

Yuuri was just the right height to press his nose against the man’s scent gland on his neck. He nuzzled against it and started making happy omega sounds at the burst of the man’s scent that happened in response.

Yuuri was lost completely to instinct and rubbing his wrists against the man’s back to scent him. He was no longer worried about the other alphas because his alpha would protect him.

He could hear voices but they didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he needed to mate. He needed his Alpha.

He was quickly falling into heat haze, faster than normal.

He started pressing kisses into his Alpha’s neck, he was far too hot, he needed to get out of his clothing.

Alpha pushed him away slightly causing Yuuri to whine in disapproval.

“Alpha’s going to take care of you” his alpha said firmly which helped Yuuri quiet down and focus “But here isn’t safe, Takeshi is going to take you to some place safe. Can you go with Takeshi for me baby?” Yuuri frowned.

“Want Alpha” he didn’t want to be seperated.

“I know baby I know, but Alpha needs to make sure you’re in a safe place before he can take care of you. Can you be the good Omega I know you are and go with Takeshi? I’ll be with you soon” Alpha reached out a hand and very deliberately scented Yuuri which helped the distress he was feeling. Yuuri blinked at the man Alpha had indicated. He was familiar and a mated Alpha so not a risk.

Still frowning Yuuri nodded. Alpha visibly relaxed.

“Can you give me your phone so I can call someone for you? I want to make sure you have everything you need” Alpha held out a hand and Yuuri beamed. Alpha was good to him! He happily passed over his phone before being led away from Alpha by the mated Alpha.

The man led him to a nearby building and walked him through it to a room.

Yuuri remembered this room! It was a safe place to nest and have pups! It had everything he needed and he stepped in, immediately forgetting the mated Alpha who had led him there, and started stripping before settling amongst the blankets and cushions, wrinkling his nose at the scent of another omega. He got to work immediately, he needed to build a nest for his Alpha, to be a good Omega like he wanted!

Starting with these blankets which would need to be scented before he could make his nest and he was determined to make the best nest ever!

Behind him Takeshi had already closed the door of the heatroom, leaving the Omega to his work.

He worked feverishly and soon had a beautiful nest, not his best work but it would do for the time but...where was his Alpha?

Yuuri was hard and aching and desperate to be filled. He felt so empty and he whimpered as he knelt in the nest, his cheek pressed against a pillow as his fingers moved to his already sopping wet hole.

But he couldn’t get relief.

Yuuri, the person who still could think deep inside was frustrated. Normal heats he could masturbate it away. It was uncomfortable but doable. This was different.

He needed his Alpha so badly, and his hands were just not going to substitute that need. This was getting physically painful and he was becoming more aware, the wave was ending but he’d been unable to climax.

This wasn’t working.

His mind now clear he took a couple of deep, calming, breaths to centre himself.

He needed a new approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to be a good guy

Victor had been shocked into a standstill at the stupid alphas who got into an alpha fight in a public space but he’d been even more shocked when an omega had walked right into it. 

The omega, who his mind unhelpfully pointed out was gorgeous, had turned to him for protection when his reactionary heat hit. 

Now Victor would have done his best to protect the omega anyway but he wasn’t expecting his inner alpha to react so strongly to the omega. He smelled simply delectable and Victor was totally prepared to fight everyone around him.

The group of alphas who had been fighting took a step towards them and he growled menacingly. 

They weren’t touching his Omega!

Wait his?

Fuck.

He started edging them towards the door, making sure to keep himself between his omega and the other alphas. He felt the omega nuzzle his scent gland and he knew his scent was becoming thick around the two of them to show the omega was his.

Oh god, the omega started making happy sounds and started scenting him in return.

Victor was fucked.

They moved closer to the door when a man came over to them quickly, Victor’s arms tightened around the man in his arms before he realised the man approaching was a mated alpha and therefore safe.

“I’m Takeshi. I’m his friend and me and my wife live right next door and we have a heat room. Yuuri’s used it before so it won’t be too upsetting. So just give him to me” The man was looking at him warily which was fair as Victor didn’t actually know the man in his arms.

“Okay I’ll try to get him to go with you. I’ll make sure you get out safely, then I’ll need to you to come back to take me to him” Victor tried not to let his breath catch as he felt the omega place kisses along his neck.

“Why.” the man asked bluntly and Victor had to try not to growl.

“Because he’s already tied too much to my scent. If I’m not close to scent him between waves he’ll get distressed and we all know what happens to a distressed omega in heat” lightning happened. A LOT of lightning.

Takeshi obviously didn’t like this but nodded. 

It took some convincing but eventually the omega left with the mated alpha. As they passed through the door the alphas who caused all the problems growled at the thought of the omega leaving.

He cracked his neck and turned to face them. 

Victor was looking forward to teaching them lesson. 

When Takeshi came back the other alphas were unconscious and Victor was on the phone. 

“I need you to bring as much of my clothing as you can...stop laughing it’s not funny...I’m not going to abandon someone in need….oh he’s back...I’ll text you the address once I have it” Victor hung up and turned to Takeshi expectantly.

“I’ve already called his emergency contact and they’ll bring anything Yuuri needs” Victor had found out his name from the emergency contact Phichit, he hoped Takeshi would let him get close. He was already feeling on edge from being so far away from his Omega.

“Okay, I’ll show you to the heat room. Under no circumstances are you to go inside” Takeshi was a big man and held himself threatening but that was insulting. Victor would never take advantage!

“I just want to be on hand to scent him when he’s coherent between waves.” Victor assured him anyway.

The man grunted but led Victor next door and let him settle on the floor outside the heatroom. 

It was pure torture.

The room was not soundproof and he could hear lewd sounds which was only encouraging him to have a reactionary rut. It was taking all of his self control to keep it in check. Yuri showed up shortly after Victor texted the address with his clothing and laughed at him before leaving.

The first wave was only an hour but when the sounds stopped Victor was startled by a knock on the inside of the door. He opened the little hatch which was meant for food or alpha’s to put their arms through for scenting purposes and had to take a deep breath to keep from opening the door as that delicious smell hit him hard.

“Yes?” he managed after a moment of heavy breathing.

“Do you still have my phone?” the man’s voice was a bit hoarse but also much more with it than it had been previously.

“Yeah?”

“Can you call Phichit on it on speaker please?” Victor didn’t know why Yuuri was asking but did as requested, holding the phone up to the hatch.

_ “Yes?” _ Phichit asked cautiously when it connected.

Yuuri immediately launched into a language that Victor wasn’t familiar with. Phichit responded in kind and after a little back and forth like this Phichit sighed.

_ “If you’re sure, I still think it’s crazy but I acknowledge you can consent” _ Phichit said in English finally.

“Consent to what?” Victor thought he knew but he didn’t dare hope.

“You sharing my heat, if you want to” Yuuri answered.

“Are you serious?” God knows Victor wanted to but he promised…

“That was the most painful wave of heat I’ve ever gone through and I don’t want to do it again unless I have to. If you’re worried about birth control I’m on the shot and there are condoms in here, I checked before knocking” okay that sounded reasonable but still…

“Are you sure?” he asked again just to check.

_ “Dude just go for it. Yuuri says you’re holding back your rut anyway. You’re not going to change his mind” _ That was comforting, though embarrassing to know his rut scent was leaking out.

He took a moment to breathe and try to think it through but he really wanted this, physically needed it in fact.

But Takeshi would actually kill him dead.

“Phichit can you please explain things to Takeshi for me?” he stood up and stretched.

_ “Will do” _

Victor hung up and, taking one more deep calming breath, opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is fully able to consent and Victor would have refused outright if a third party who knew Yuuri hadn't said it was okay.
> 
> Saying that he really really wanted to get his dick wet if you know what I'm saying he was just being a good person.
> 
> And I like the idea of Alpha's not actively participating in heats but close by for scenting as a culturally acceptable norm to the point that heat rooms have hatches built into the door for that purpose as standard.
> 
> Also the fact that "distressed omega" = "lightning strikes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

Victor stared at a moment at the naked man kneeling in what was clearly a nest. For a moment they just stared at each other before Victor shook himself and picked up the pile of clothing Yuri had brought.

He stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind himself.

“I thought...if you wanted them I had someone bring my clothes” Victor held out the bundle of clothing to Yuuri who blushed but smiled as well.

“Thank you…” Yuuri accepted the pile of clothes and started sorting through them, his cheeks getting redder even as his eyes started to glaze. Victor turned to lock the door, needing to protect his mate.

He turned back and felt a pleased rumble start up in his chest, he was quickly losing control of his alpha at the sight of his omega lining his nest with Victor’s own clothing.

His clothing started to feel uncomfortable and he needed to offer more for the nest. Running on instinct he stripped offering his clothing to the omega as he removed them. Yuuri started purring happily, falling swiftly into his own instincts.

Still Victor stayed on the outside of the nest, not wanting to upset his omega. He shook his head to clear it a little as Yuuri fussed with the nest. He needed to get the condoms. There was a cubby built into the wall that was well stocked with condoms and lubricants. Lubricants wouldn’t be needed but the condoms would. He grabbed a handful before turning back to the nest.

His omega was sitting proudly in the middle of the nest watching him expectantly as he purred. 

“It’s a beautiful nest” Victor praised causing the other man to preen, “can I join you?” 

Yuuri nodded and held out his arms, he was already hard again and the smell of his slick was driving Victor insane. 

Victor was also hard but then he’d been hard for the last twenty minutes.

“Alpha” Yuuri breathed as Victor joined him, his legs opening to let the alpha in. Victor kissed him before scenting him thoroughly. 

“Alpha’s going to make you feel so good, gonna fuck you so hard” Victor’s words had started to slur as he rutted against the man beneath him, his hands travelling over the man’s soft soft skin. 

“Yes! Alpha! Need you inside me” Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Victor swore in response and unwrapped Yuuri from his frame before flipping the omega over and pulling his hips up so he was presenting.

“Gonna breed you, gonna fuck my babies into you” Victor’s alpha  _ said _ that but he had enough clarity to pull on a condom despite desperately wanting to take him raw.

“Yeeeesssss” Yuuri hissed, his frame relaxing even as his hips rocked back onto the fingers Victor was using to see how open he was. 

Since he’d been through one wave already he was open and loose enough that Victor wasn’t concerned about hurting him. What remained of Victor’s actual brain was thankful he didn’t have to prepare him because he knew he didn’t have enough control left to be gentle. Instead he finger fucked hard Yuuri to one orgasm before entering him just for the sheer pleasure of seeing Yuuri fall apart for him.

He finally guided his achingly hard cock into the offered tight wet heat and closed his eyes at how damn good it felt. Yuuri mewled and rocked his hips backwards, taking Victor deeper. 

“Please Alpha! Knot me! Give me your babies!” Yuuri babbled as he tried to take Victor deeper.

Victor thread like control broke.

He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and slammed the rest of the way in causing Yuuri to scream in pleasure and fall onto his chest as he came again. Victor pulled back out to the head and slammed in again, starting a brutal fast pace which had Yuuri crying out in pleasure, his hips moving to meet each of Victor’s thrusts.

“You’re gonna look so good all heavy with my pups. Can’t wait to see you like that” Victor was normally a very careful and considerate lover but he was well into his rut now, all he could see was his need to fill his mate. 

“You want that don’t you?” Victor continued with a particularly hard thrust against Yuuri’s prostate, “You want my pups” 

“YES! YES! YES!” Yuuri screamed, he’d lost track of his orgasms but he could feel the tease of his Alpha’s knot against his rim.

“BREED ME ALPHA!” he screamed before coming again hard. A hand covered the back of his neck and the bonding nerves located there before Victor leaned his weight over Yuuri’s back, his knot popping and locking them together.

They stayed like that a moment, both of them breathing heavily before the weight lessened and the hand left the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

Victor carefully wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle and gently maneuvered them onto their sides. 

They stayed quiet except for Yuuri’s purring and Victor’s answering rumble until the wave took the last of the haze with it leaving them both coherent and feeling very weird.

“Um...helllo...I’m uh Yuuri Katsuki. Delta sector’s weather team. I like figure skating, ballet and poodles. This is also the most awkward way of meeting someone I have ever been a part of which is an accomplishment because I’m very awkward.” Yuuri offered to break the silence.

“Hi, I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’m from Central Hub and I also like figure skating and poodles and this is also by far the most awkward way I have ever met someone as well” Victor offered even as he rested his cheek against Yuuri’s hair.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes but it felt less awkward than Victor would have imagined.

“Maybe” Victor said slowly, “maybe after this is over we can get coffee sometime? I think I’d like to get to know you with our clothes on” 

Yuuri blushed and hid his smile against the nearest pillow.

“I’d like that” he managed to squeak out, “I’d like that a lot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both are very much under the influence of heat/rut hormones hence all the breeding talk. But there's not going to be any mpreg in this fic. 
> 
> Next chapter they'll try to have an actual conversation while wearing clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Heat awkwardness and weirdness

After 48 hours of sex, including lots of time being literally stuck together, it was surprisingly only slightly awkward to clean up afterwards.

They cleaned up in the small ensuite attached to the heat room and dressed in whatever clothing Yuuri hadn’t used in the nest, which led to Yuuri having to borrow some of Victor’s clothes.

“I’ll have it all washed for you” Yuuri offered while not making eye contact as they took in the remains of the hastily constructed nest. God he was going to have to clean all of this up for Yuuko.

“It’s...it’s okay. I knew how they’d be used” Victor also avoided eye contact. Knowing how Yuuri looked when he came was  _ not _ something he’d get out of his head any time soon (not that he wanted to) and it was making it difficult to talk to him.

“I...thank you. But I’ll wash them for you anyway. You can pick it up tomorrow afternoon...if you were serious about getting that coffee” Yuuri had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from but GOD did he want to have coffee with this gorgeous alpha and go on a date and maybe hold hands and it was so  _ awkward _ but he  _ wanted. _

“I..I was...serious I mean...so yes?” Victor and Yuuri made eye contact then, smiling shyly at each other as if they hadn’t spent the last 48 hours with Victor’s cock up Yuuri’s ass. 

“Okay” Yuuri agreed softly. 

They exchanged phone numbers and finally left the heat room only to be faced with a very angry Takeshi. Victor yelped and hid behind Yuuri. 

“I told you NOT to go in!” Yuuri bristled at Takeshi’s shout at Victor and growled, his stance changing so he could better protect Victor. 

Takeshi startled enough to step back and stopped trying to threaten Victor.

“I am  _ quite _ sure Takeshi that Phichit explained that I asked Victor to join me and that I was perfectly capable of consenting when I did” Yuuri’s tone was as crisp and cold as a winter morning.

“I….yes. Yes he did” Takeshi stepped back more, giving them space.

“I told you not to do that honey” a cheerful female voice said from behind him and he moved out of the way to reveal Yuuko who shot him a fond look that all but said out loud: I love you but you’re an idiot.  Yuuri relaxed and stopped growling lowly, he knew Yuuko would keep Takeshi in check.

“I made you both food so you can regain your energy” Yuuko said with a smile before getting a good look at Victor who had stopped hunching down behind Yuuri once it was clear he wasn’t going to get punched.

“Good job on the Alpha” Yuuko stage whispered to Yuuri who turned bright red and face palmed hard.  Victor could  _ feel _ the embarrassment coming from him like it was his own emotion. He reached down and took Yuuri’s hand in his own, making sure to press the scent glands on his wrist against Yuuri’s to calm the omega down.

Yuuri shot him a grateful smile and the embarrassment dissipated. 

Then their stomach rumbled and all four of them laughed before Yuuko brought them to the dinner table.

“So where are the girls?” Yuuri asked between mouthfuls of food, Yuuko wasn’t as good a cook as his dad but she was a good cook and had made plenty of food.

“Yuuko and Takeshi have triplets” Yuuri explained to Victor before the alpha had even voiced his question, so instead he just made a sound of understanding and went right back to eating.

“Your parents took them overnight” Yuuko explained before frowning as Victor reached for some more food.

“Victor what did you do to your hand!?” she demanded. Victor snatched his hand back and blushed a pretty pink as he held his hand to his chest.

“Ummm I didn’t want to accidentally bite Yuuri because of the situation….so I bite my own hand instead.” There was a silence as everyone at the table absorbed this piece of information. Then Yuuko smacked Takeshi hard on the arm.

“I  _ told _ you he was a good guy.” Takeshi winced and rubbed his arm where Yuuko had hit him.

“Okay but you understand why I was worried right!” 

As the couple bickered Victor felt Yuuri place his hand on Victor’s knee. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Takeshi won’t harm you. You did nothing wrong” Yuuri’s voice was soothing and it calmed the tight feeling in Victor’s chest. 

In fact it calmed him so much he didn’t question how Yuuri knew he was nervous in the first place. 

After they had eaten Yuuri walked Victor to the door, Yuuko making sure they had some privacy. 

“Well um...thank you? For helping me?” Yuuri fidgetted awkwardly in the doorway and Victor couldn’t contain his smile.

“Well I would say it was my pleasure but in the circumstances…” Victor shrugged his shoulders, smiling even wider when Yuuri giggled in response. Unable to resist he lifted one of his hands to run his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair. 

Yuuri responded by closing his eyes and relaxing into the touch and Victor didn’t want to leave. Everything in him was telling him to stay with this beautiful man. His hand trailed down Yuuri’s cheek to his throat where he started scenting him thoroughly. 

Victor wasn’t thinking and that sort of behaviour should have gotten an angry reaction. Instead Yuuri started purring before raising his own hand to Victor’s neck to scent him in return.

They were very close, Yuuri purring contently and Victor’s pleased rumble in response filling the silence. Yuuri opened his eyes and met Victor’s gaze and for a moment they stood there, lost in each other.

Then they realised what they were doing.

Victor was never sure who realised first but he distinctly remembered the moment Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. They both froze, the purr and rumble stopping abruptly before they jumped away from each other.

“Um..” confusion and embarrassment was thick in the air even as Yuuri tried to find his words.

“I’ll call you! About meeting tomorrow I mean” Victor offered and Yuuri relaxed slightly, at least the date would still happen.

“I’d like that” 

“Okay...I’ll talk to you later” Victor stood on the doorstep awkwardly for a moment, “I’ll just..” Victor pointed behind him before turning abruptly and walking away, blushing hard.

Yuuri watched him for a moment before closing the door. Once out of Victor’s sight he covered his mouth in shock at his own behaviour.

What the hell was going on with him?

And did he really want it to stop if it meant a chance to get to know Victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot picks up in the next couple of chapters, this is mostly establishing how damn perfect for these two are already
> 
> Also next chapter will hopefully be tomorrow but may be wednesday


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this isn't a real chapter. 

This is just to let you know that I'm having a mental health wobble atm and multi-chapter fics are a bit difficult.

I will finish it I just need to work on getting myself a little more stable first

Thank you for your patience 

(I will delete this chapter when it's time to update properly)


End file.
